


Каждой твари нужен человек

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Sherlock (TV), fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Однажды Шерлок пошел в душ и понял, что изменился. Майкрофт рассказал ему о том, что происходит, и это Шерлока побудило посмотреть на мир в буквальном смысле другими глазами. А над миром, меж тем, нависла опасность, да еще и семейные проблемы опять обострились.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Каждой твари нужен человек

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на физические увечья, ксенофилию.

Солнце рассыпало пригоршню сияющих бликов по стенам и мебели уютной гостиной квартиры по Бейкер-стрит, 2Б. Вместе со множеством вещей, расположенных в определенном порядке, который все почему-то называли бардаком, блики и отсветы создавали дивную мозаику, по которой при помощи совсем несложных умственных вычислений можно было определить время, положение солнца по отношению к горизонту, а также месяц, число и год, если вдруг понадобится. А еще это было красиво.

Шерлок рассматривал комнату, лежа на бархатной софе и положив подбородок на подушку. Хорошая точка обзора, ничем не хуже любой другой, и даже находясь в ней неподвижно можно получить огромное количество информации об окружающем мире.

Все эти умственные упражнения были призваны, помимо избавления от скуки, отсрочить решение одной маленькой проблемы. К сожалению, решение подразумевало общение с его старшим братом, Майкрофтом Холмсом, и именно поэтому Шерлок уже полдня валялся на софе, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться, в ожидании, что проблема решится как-нибудь сама. Не зря же Майкрофт фактически являлся главой правительства и гордился тем, что всегда знал всё про тех, до кого дотянулись его щупальца, и кто имел неосторожность когда-либо обратить на себя его взор. Мог бы уже и догадаться, что брат хочет поговорить да и избавил бы от утомительных действий, которые брату придется совершить, чтобы лицезреть его, Майкрофта, высокомерную физиономию.

Шерлок скорчил непередаваемую гримасу и потянулся, нащупывая рукой "проблему". Его пальцы погрузились в непослушные вихры и без особого труда нашли плотные фактурные бугорки, расположенные симметрично, в два ряда, начинавшиеся почти от самого лба, шедшие вдоль всего черепа и спускавшиеся вниз, по шее, под тонкую шелковую домашнюю рубашку. Третий ряд более крупных наростов шел по центру, от макушки к позвоночнику, где переходил в ребристые уплотнения над позвонками. Странно, последний раз на них не было острых гладких наверший, которые слегка царапали чувствительные подушечки пальцев.

Проведя собственное маленькое расследование, Шерлок составил общую картину и понял, что все нити ведут к одному человеку, который должен знать ответ. Не то чтобы Шэрлока волновала собственная внешность (примерно так же как и собственная сексуальная жизнь), но ему не нравилось, когда что-либо мешает его работе. Если так дела пойдут и дальше, то, возможно, длиннополое пальто уже не спасет. А жизнь затворника его категорически не устраивала.

В этот момент раздался бодрый и жизнерадостный голос миссис Хадсон:

\- Шеееерлок, к тебе пришли! Это Майкрофт, твой брат!

Она всегда умудрялась сообщать эту весть так, будто Майкрофт был самым желанным гостем. Что, впрочем, относилось ко всем посетителям без исключения, а по мнению Шерлока столь важная персона могла бы заслужить индивидуального подхода.

Чтобы исправить такое досадное упущение, Шерлок скорчил кислую мину.

\-- Наконец-то.

\-- Я тоже рад тебя видеть. -- Майкрофт внимательно и бесцеремонно осмотрел Шерлока с головы до ног. -- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\-- Как ты внимателен и заботлив, польщен. А у меня тут как раз возникла маленькая проблема в виде некоторых косметических изменений внешности. И я как раз ждал, что ты дашь мне разъяснения этому любопытному факту. И, кажется, ты в курсе происходящего.

\-- Честно говоря я удивлен, что ты заинтересовался этим только сейчас. Неужели тебя никогда не настораживало, что у обычной семьи родились трое детей с феноменальными интеллектуальными способностями? Конечно, нам всегда доставалось самое лучшее, от игрушек до образования, но все же? Да Шерлок, я говорю о генетических экспериментах.

\-- В Британии, насколько я помню, запрещено вмешательство в геном человека.

\-- Это произошло после утечки информации, которую удалось замять, но принц Уильям был вынужден выступить с резкой критикой, и вскоре после этого приняли закон. Нужно было пресечь распространение слухов раз и навсегда. Так вот, эксперименты по модификации генома человека начались задолго до этого, естественно, в интересах страны. В качестве материала для улучшения генома были выбраны образцы иных гуманоидных видов, превышающих человечество по развитию в той или иной области.

\-- Они совсем идиоты?

\-- Ты говоришь об официальных представителях британской Короны.

\-- Это не опровергает, а скорее подтверждает мой тезис.

\-- Согласен. Но ты мог бы проявить долю уважения к Короне и людям, положившим жизнь на обеспечение безопасности Королевства.

\-- Но не стану.

\-- Кто бы сомневался. Я остановился на том, что ты, я и Эвр являемся не только детьми наших прекрасных родителей, но и плодом долгой и кропотливой научной работы. В двух случаях прародительский геном был практически полностью расшифрован и заданы нужные качества. Но один из этапов эксперимента был совсем... экспериментальным и в эмбрион человеческой женщины внедрили фрагменты ДНК, расшифровать которые в то время не могли. Так сказать, импровизация.

\- Серьезно? Ты действительно хочешь меня уверить в том, что каким-то людям, которые, естественно, идиоты, но хотя бы не лишены инстинкта самосохранения, раз уж дожили до сознательного возраста, пришло в голову скрестить человека с неизвестным существом?

\-- Я не хочу тебя уверить, я хочу тебя проинформировать. Все документы и отчеты по данному проекту ты можешь посмотреть на флэшке, которая лежит у тебя в секретном сейфе.

\-- Там ничего не лежит... Погоди, когда ты узнал про сейф?

\-- Уже лежит. Давно. Да, подберешь пароль и ключ к шифру сам... И не надо на меня так смотреть, Шерлок. Сейф, о боже! Тайный сейф, это так... пошло. Ты начал мыслить как человек. Что ж, может трансформация встряхнет не только твое тело, но и мозги, потому что мне они сейчас нужны.

\-- Надеюсь, не для экспериментов. -- недовольно пробурчал себе под нос Шерлок.

\-- В некотором роде. Итак, твоя задача состоит в том, чтобы выяснить, кто был генетическим сородителем Эвр и, соответственно, что она из себя представляет и на что будет способна. Образец ДНК, который использовали для редактуры ее генома, был утрачен при невыясненных обстоятельствах, скорее всего выкраден из лаборатории, и это не дает ученым найти ответы. Шерлок, я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня понял, это действительно очень важно. Время не терпит. Нам нужно успеть до трансформации Эвр.

\- Но почему ты уверен, что она еще не?

\-- Трансформация вызывает сильное изменение биометрических параметров, и начинается далеко не со внешности. Эвр находится под наблюдением круглосуточно, и я получаю информацию в режиме реального времени. Трансформация даст мощный всплеск данных, внезапный и непредсказуемый, поэтому я могу узнать об этом только постфактум, но на данный момент она ещё человек. -- Последние слова Майкрофт произнес глядя на экран своего смартфона.

\- Примерно так ты и меня вычислил? -- Шерлок подозрительно осмотрелся, думая, где могут быть спрятаны датчики. -- Неудобно упоминать об этом, но у людей, кажется, есть такие понятия, как частная жизнь, личные границы. -- издевательски протянул Шерлок.

\-- Я бы принял твое замечание, если бы для тебя самого эти понятия не были пустым звуком. - Шерлок закатил глаза, хотя в целом и был согласен. -- И пожалей миссис Хадсон, не переворачивай вверх дном всю квартиру. Датчики находятся в твоем теле, Шерлок. Подробности помешают тебе сосредоточиться на задаче.

\-- Майкрофт, ты же знаешь, за что люди тебя ненавидят?

\-- ЛЮДИ, Шэрлок, -- Майкофт отчетливо выделил интонацией первое слово, -- лишены возможности увидеть даже крохотный фрагмент всей картины, для счастья им нужны лишь иллюзии, и полная свобода воли -- одна из них. Они как мотыльки-однодневки, порхают, не ведая большей ответственности, чем обустройство клочка в десяток метров вокруг себя, и, в лучшем случае, заботы о нескольких близких. Поэтому они могут себе позволить обманываться и даже иногда -- иметь высокие чистые идеалы. Я надеюсь, ТЫ это понимаешь.

***  
С комфортом развалившись на своей любимой софе, Шерлок щелкал пальцами по клавишам ноутбука. Информация по проекту оказалась удобно скомпонована, и он быстро разобрался, что к чему. Начало эксперимента было положено в далёкие послевоенные годы, когда мир восстанавливался после сильных потрясений, а попутно занимался дележкой наследия проигравшей стороны. Примерно тогда и возникла идея пойти по стопам безумного фанатика и заняться "улучшением расы", а вернее отдельных ее представителей, которые должны будут взять на себя ответственность за безопасность и и процветание Королевства. Все это не было лишено определенной логики, ведь Война показала, насколько хрупок мир, насколько тонки покровы цивилизованности. Когда крысы попадают в стесненные условия, они начинают пожирать друг друга, но, как оказалось, и страны могут пожирать друг друга просто так, а в борьбе за выживание любые средства хороши. Евгеника была не только очень долгим, но и ложным способом достижения цели. Вместо эволюции и отбора нужно было совершить революцию. Революцию в геноме человека. Ковыряться в генах, подкручивая гаечным ключом то, о чем до сих пор люди имеют не очень большое представление, тоже оказалось бесперспективно, оставалось только заниматься комбинацией материала, который уже был создан, настроен и отлажен матушкой-природой. И тогда ученые снова обратились к архивам Аненербе -- той их части, которая поначалу вызвала удивление и непонимание, а именно отчетам об экспедициях в разные точки мира.

Итак, первый объект, который привлек внимание ученых, находился в подземных слоях черного континента, колыбели человечества. Как это ни банально, люди оказались там не первыми. Господствовавшие на земле миллионы лет назад рептилии умудрились выжить после метеорита, эволюционировать в разумных существ, которые завершили дело упавшего с небес осколка, уничтожив себя в ужасной войне. Они оставили на память лишь гигантскую пустыню -- "природную" структуру Ришат -- и законсервированные под ней осколки культуры с останками собственных тел.

Дракониды. Таким именем окрестили разумных существ, ставших, в некотором роде, предками самого Шэрлока.

Второй объект, прозванный конспирологами "балтийской аномалией", находился в противоположной части Земного шар и вызывал много вопросов благодаря своей форме: он напоминал скорее постройку или мегалит, чем обычные подводные скалы. По этому поводу с ним даже связывалась парочка наиболее активных представителей, которые щедро делились своими гипотезами и просили Шерлока вывести власти и лживых ученых на чистую воду. И, самое забавное, они ведь были не так уж далеки от истины! Остов космического корабля погрузился в отложения почти на две трети, а то, что возвышалось над морским дном, было оплавлено и покрыто толстой коркой минералов, так что обосновать официальную версию о природном происхождении этих "скал" не составило труда. На самом деле под толщей морской воды гораздо ниже уровня морского дна покоились тела древних звёздных странников, миллионы лет назад совершивших неудачную посадку.

Во вложенном файле находилась реконструкция их наиболее вероятного облика. С экрана на Шэрлока смотрело существо, являющееся типичной иллюстрацией популярного современного мифа о "рептилоидах".

И, наконец, третий образец ДНК был получен со дна Марианской впадины. Никто не знает, откуда Аненербе было известно о местоположении подводных развалин, но факт оставался фактом, и именно на эти данные ориентировались британское правительство и ученые, когда планировали экспедиции. Объект находился в некотором отдалении от бездны Челленджера, самого глубокого места на Земле, обычно привлекавшего внимание ученых, и это помогло сохранить полную секретность.

По мере ознакомления Шерлока с файлами его брови ползли вверх. Шерлока впечатляли масштаб и, особенно, моральная сомнительность всех этих исследований. Забавно, правительства самых развитых стран уровне творили подобные вещи, а их пребывающие в неведении обыватели ЕГО считали социопатом.

Холмсы, естественно, не были первыми, они стали финальным аккордом, которому предшествовала длинная череда как относительно удачных, так и откровенно провальных экспериментов с весьма сомнительной этической составляющей.

Во время экспериментов случилось несколько диверсий, спровоцировавших утечку засекреченных данных. Однако их последствия удалось замаскировать под новую волну конспирологических теорий, так популярных в жёлтой прессе. Были и попытки нападений извне, в результате одной из так х операций и произошла утрата части данных, а заодно и базовых опытных генетических образцов, которые могли бы сейчас дать ученым ключ к расшифровке генома и закономерностей развития Эвр.

Первым делом Шерлок намеревался посетить лабораторию, откуда, предположительно, пропали образцы. Сразу посвятить Джона в нюансы дела будет сложно, так сто Шерлок решил действовать постепенно, выдавая информацию маленькими порциями. Некоторые трудности могли возникнуть в связи с изменениями тела, но фирменная шляпа со спускавшимся козырьком пака что была способна решить их как нельзя лучше.

В этот момент зазвонил сотовый, на экране высветилось имя брата. Знакомство с материалами дела прерывать не хотелось, но Шэрлок почему-то знал, что сейчас лучше ответить.

\-- Оставь все, чем сейчас занят. Кажется, началось. Через полторы минуты у тебя будет авто, спускайся, ты нужен мне здесь.

***

С утра день обещал быть вполне сносным, но, похоже, планы погоды изменились, и небо стремительно начало затягивать тучами. Возможно, на море будет шторм. Раскрыв зонты, чтобы защититься от первых холодных дождевых капель, Майкрофт, Джон и Шерлок направились к вертолету, который должен был доставить их прямо на остров с засекреченным координатами ("ну естественно, само собой", -- закатил глаза Джон), где находится новая камера содержания Эвр, по совместительству -- исследовательская лаборатория.

\-- Уму непостижимо! -- Джон коснулся лба кончиками пальцев. - кому это могло вообще в голову прийти? Мы видим потенциального врага в каждой стране, но доверяем разумным существам иных, -- он запнулся, подбирая слово, -- видов? Однажды я читал статью какого-то ученого,где было написано, что всё вокруг -- ресурсы. Вселенная, конечно, огромна, но, несмотря на это, ресурсы ограничены. Поэтому иные разумные расы будут воспринимать людей или как ресурс, или как помеху. И я с тем парнем полностью согласен. -- В подтверждение своих слов Джон расправил плечи и слегка выпятил нижнюю челюсть.

\-- Джон, в тебе говорит военный. Ты по-прежнему воспринимаешь все вокруг как поле боя и борьбу за территорию, -- во взгляде Майкрофта явно читалось одобрение. - Но мы никому не доверялись, мы, грубо говоря, используем ресурсы, накопленные другими успешными разумными видами. ДНК -- это ценнейшая информация, готовые программы, используя некоторые алгоритмы которых можно улучшить человека. Главное -- взломать код.

\-- И много вас, таких, э... мутантов? Гибридов? -- Джон снова запнулся, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово.

\-- Генномодификантов. Строго говоря мы -- не результат естественного или искусственно контролируемого эволюционного процесса. В Британии мало, можно сказать, что ты знаком со всеми.

Надо сказать, Джон удивительно легко смирился с тем, что его теперь окружают не только социопаты и личности с сомнительным прошлым, склонные к насилию, но ещё и генномодификанты. Напрасно Шерлок переживал, что эта информация может оказаться для него слишком шокирующей. Джон был по-своему удивительным представителем рода человеческого: обладая конкретным мышлением и крепко стоя на земле двумя ногами, он тем не менее был способен открыто и непредвзято принять новое, не вписывающееся в его шаблоны. Внезапно Шерлок подумал, что день, когда он случайно обмолвился знакомому, что ищет соседа по квартире, -- один из самых удачных в его жизни.

\-- Майкрофт?

\-- Слушаю

\-- Насколько далеко может зайти трансформация?

\-- Почему тебя внезапно взволновал этот вопрос?

\-- Меня волнует всё, что может помешать вести полевую работу. Джон прекрасный друг и напарник, но... несправедливо всю грязную работу свалить на него. - Шерлок не сразу подобрал слово вместо "не справится", и это не укрылось от Джона, едва заметно нахмурившегося при этих словах. Шерлок знал, что Джон скорее всего поймёт, но и не спросить не мог. Слишком это для него бы вдо важно.

\-- Моя трансформация началась рано, в 12 лет, неизвестно почему, как я уже говорил, механизмы, запускающие процесс, не изучены. Поэтому я довольно рано освоился со способностями своего нового тела. Более того, со временем я научился контролировать физические проявления, -- Шерлок мог поклясться, что заметил на губах Майкрофта усмешку. -- Да, я могу менять физиологию и внешний облик. - Он замолчал и сосредоточился. Через пару мгновений на его лбу проявились сначала очень тонкие и бледные, а потом и более отчетливые бороздки. Затем они спустились, слегка изменив черты лица, вдоль шеи под ворот рубашки. Образованные бороздками сегменты изменили цвет и фактуру, приобрели шелковистый блеск и рельефную выпуклость. Зеленоватые чешуйки -- а это были именно они -- на взгляд Шерлока, были красивы, и, должно быть, приятны на ощупь. Надбровные дуги Майкрофта выпятились вперед и стали более массивными, как и скулы. Потом он открыл глаза, и Шэрлок вгляделся в льдистую зеленовато-голубую радужку, окружавшую тонкие вертикальные зрачки.

\-- Удивительно! -- Даже Шерлок временами испытывал сильные эмоции, просто обычно он не считал данную информацию заслуживающей быть озвученной. Но сейчас не смог сдержаться.

Еще через пару мгновений Майкрофт моргнул, и точно так же, как появилась, чешуя сгладилась и сошла волной, а пропорции лица вновь стали человеческими.

\-- А вот психические, видимо, нет. -- как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, -- Мышление и восприятие изменились необратимо, и мне кажется, что если бы я сохранил в себе больше прежних качеств, то не мог бы контролировать физические проявления. Хотя достоверно никто не знает, ведь мы -- первые.

\- Поэтому ты держишь Лестрейда подальше?

Порыв шквального ветра сильно тряхнул вертолет. Ставшая привычной, проходящая сквозь тело успокаивающими волнами, вибрация винта сбилась, и показалось, будто мерный бой металлического сердца пропустил пару ударов.

\-- Помимо личных мотивов есть такое понятие как государственная тайна.

\-- А, -- протянул Шэрлок разочарованно, -- скучно.

Затем он долго всматривался в плотную стену тумана и мороси за стеклом, создающую мимолетные зыбкие миражи, тут же уносимые порывами встречного ветра.

\-- Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом всем раньше?

Некоторое время Майкрофт молчал.

\-- Как я уже говорил, закономерности трансформации неизвестны, ученые сейчас могут лишь строить догадки. Сначала мы были детьми, поэтому никто не считал необходимым говорить об этом, хотя нам и создали уникальную среду для раскрытия способностей. Когда я прошел через трансформацию, все ждали, что спустя некоторое время последует и ваша, но время шло, а вы с Эвр не менялись. Вы были особенными, но по-прежнему оставались людьми, и ответственные лица приняли решение дождаться твоей трансформации или хотя бы совершеннолетия. А потом... Я понял, что это всё довольно большое дерьмо, на самом деле. Меня устраивает то, что произошло. Раскрывшиеся возможности, новые горизонты. Но только человек может быть счастлив по-человечески. Никто не был уверен, наступит ли у вас трансформация вообще. И знание о том, что она может произойти, само по себе ничего бы не дало, а лишь помешало жить своей собственной жизнью. К этому моменту решения принимал уже я сам, единолично.

В этот момент металлическим, искаженным устройством внутренней связи, голосом пилот сообщил, что они на месте, необходимо лишь удостовериться в возможности безопасной посадки. Майкрофт и Шерлок прильнули к стеклу, вглядывась в ненастье.

***  
Каменистый остров окружали хаотично разбросанные одиночные скалы и склизкие валуны, очевидно, что под водой скрывались смертноносные рифы. Прибрежная полоса словно ощерилась в оскале. Кое-где острые клыки выпали, обнажив влажные десны песчаных отмелей. Между серыми маслянисто поблескивающими каменными пиками находилось множество судов. Некоторые прочно сели на мель, некоторые безвольно качались на волнах и содрогались от шквальных порывов. Нигде не было видно членов экипажа, одинокие остовы казались покинутыми на произвол судьбы, лишь голодные волны трепали обломки, мусор и другие следы крушения. В основном это были маленькие рыбацкие шхуны, частные катера и яхты, видимо, именно по этой причине массовая пропажа судов ещё не появилась в новостных сводках.

Как ни странно, посадочная площадка оказалась свободна, и вскоре Шерлок и Джон уже следовали за Майкрофтом к скрытому в скалах и замаскированному под обычную пещеру входу в подземные уровни уникальной тюрьмы, построенной для одного единственного заключенного.

Персонал так и не ответил на настойчивые попытки Майкрофта выйти на связь. С самого начала было ясно, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее, отсутствие связи и центрального освещения лишь подтверждали из опасения. Горящие оранжево-желтым светом аварийные лампы помогали ориентироваться в пространстве, но свет их был скудным и лишь немного рассеивал полумрак запутанных тоннелей и переходов.

Джон достал пистолет и снял его с предохранителя.

\-- У нас есть фонарь?

Майкрофт слегка замялся.  
\-- Извини Джон, для меня в этом нет необходимости. -- Он посмотрел на спутников. Желтый свет находящейся поблизости лампы отразился в его глазах, ни на тон не разбавив холодного зеленовато-голубого фосфорисцирующего свечения радужки. Вертикальные зрачки сузились еще сильнее, и на секунду Шерлоку показалось, что тонкое лезвие препарирует его, проникая глубже, чем он хотел кого-либо впустить. Волна раздражения прокатилась сквозь все тело, подергав лицевой нерв, но Шэрлок лишь молча достал карманный фонарь и направился дальше. Какая-то его часть, и теперь он точно ощущал ее как новую и не совсем человеческую, отреагировала спокойным любопытством, и этой части нравился контакт с проявлениями нечеловеческой природы Майкрофта, Шэрлоку показалось, что так она набирает силу и полнее проявляется в сознании.

Внезапно резкая боль пронзила глаза Шерлока, он инстинктивно прикрыл их ладонью, но боль становилась только сильнее, а потом ввинтилась штопором в мозг и волной прошла по позвоночнику. И так же внезапно боль отступила. Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, то понял, что всё изменилось. Тьма рассеялась, предметы он видел одинаково четко, даже более детализированно, чем при ярком дневном свете, но при этом без ощущения глубины и как будто сквозь некий цветовой фильтр. Нет, не так. ВСЕ объекты, независимо от масштаба и удаленности, были ОДИНАКОВО четкими, так же как и все объекты на их поверхности, а привычного понятия "фон" больше не существовало. Когда Шэрлок повернул голову, то сразу же снова прикрыл глаза ладонью: контуры предметов словно отделились и по мере движения взгляда оставляли отпечатки, повторяя себя многократно.

Майкрофт молниеносно приблизился к Шерлоку и отвел его ладонь, пристально вглядываясь. Когда множественные контуры вновь соединились в целостный образ, Шэрлок увидел лицо Майкрофта своими новыми глазами. Как будто он очнулся от дремы и впервые в жизни окунулся в подлинную реальность.

Но стоило Макрофту качнуть головой, как контуры снова расслоились, цвета вспыхнули и заиграли, чешуйки на лице сначала посыпались, а потом вспорхнули, словно крылья сотен радужных мотыльков, только глаза продолжали светиться и приковывая к себе, пронизывая хаос насквозь. Шерлок ухватился за это как за якорь, позволяя холодному взгляду проникнуть глубже, внутрь себя.

\-- У тебя продолжается трансформация, что бы ты не чувствовал -- это нормально. Твои глаза. Можешь сейчас видеть?

\-- Слишком много параметров. Мне нужно рассортировать их в чертогах, подключить новые каналы, настроить восприятие. Пока что не могу видеть целостно. -- Шэрлок снова прикрыл глаза рукой. Сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы его обычное человеческое зрение вернулось, потому что времени на то, чтобы освоиться с нечеловеческим, не было.

\-- Ты сможешь перестроиться назад, просто успокойся, сосредоточься на дыхании, контролируй его. Теперь предельно ясно представь что угодно, знакомое, но не слишком привычное. Представил? Старайся рассмотреть все подробности, приблизь, ощути объем, сделай как можно более реальным. Смотри не отрываясь.

Некоторое время Шерлок созерцал череп, который первым всплыл перед глазами, мысленно крутил в руке, вглядывался в глазницы, пока снова не ощутил боль. Он приготовился к худшему, но в этот раз боль была менее сильной, ее заменило ощущение давления на радужку, которое лишь легкой щекоткой прошло сквозь мозг вдоль по возвоночнику, и когда он вновь открыл глаза, то почти с облегчением погрузился в привычную полутьму.

\-- Всё нормально, кажется, получилось.

Дальше они следовали молча. Внезапно к звуку их шагов и редкому гудению аварийных ламп, проплывающих мимо, добавился новый звук. Шорох перемежался шарканьем и каким-то монотонным подвыванием. Джон напрягся, поднял пистолет и взмахнул рукой, чтобы предупредить остальных, но Майкрофт не сбавил темпа и продолжил спокойно идти вперед. Постепенно звуки усилились, подвывание оформилось в напевный речитатив, только язык был совершенно непонятен, да и был ли это вообще язык? Странные звуки слагались в непонятные слова, иногда они усиливались и становились мелодичными, иногда походили на отрывистое рычание или превращались в совсем неразборчивое бормотание. За очередным поворотом в поле зрения появился их источник. Впереди, на расстоянии примерно десяти метров, полз человек. Даже издали при аварийном освещении было видно, что с ним что-то не так, а при приближении стало ясно, что человек находился в крайней степени истощения. Его одежда изодрана в клочья, а тело покрыто ссадинами и кровоподтеками.

\-- Сэр, что с вами? Вы меня слышите? -- Джон попытался привлечь внимание незнакомца, но тот не отреагировал. Он будто пребывал в трансе и продолжал целеустремленно ползти вперед, не переставая монотонно то ли бормотать, то ли напевать непонятные и непривычные фонемы. Когда он поравнялся с ними, стало заметно, что состояние его ещё более плачевно, чем показалось в начале. У несчастного, кажется, был открытый перелом ноги -- при каждом движении в прореху между волокнами мокрой от крови ткани джинсов выпирало что-то острое и розовое, Но он не обращал на это внимания, опираясь на ногу как на здоровую. Ногти на руках содраны практически до мяса а колени разбиты в кровь.

Очевидно, в таком состоянии он преодолел уже значительный путь.

Майкрофт остановил Джона, который хотел было растормошить незнакомца или насильно остановить его.

\- Джон, не стоит, нужно найти Эвр, только так мы сможем ему помочь.

\-- У него открытый перелом. Осколки кости в любой момент могут перерезать артерию или вену и он умрёт, истекая кровью. Я не могу оставить его так, я врач, это мой долг.

Джон попытался перехватить неизвестного поперек туловища и приподнять, но несмотря на плачевное состояние и истощение ползущего человека, у него ничего не получилось. Как будто того тянула чуждая воля, которой невозможно сопротивляться, ведь собственные силы давно должны были покинуть истерзанное тело.

Тогда Джон попробовал зафиксировать руки, послышался отвратительный хруст. Кажется, это деформировались суставы. Оценив ситуацию, Майкрофт поспешил на помощь. С какой-то змеиной грацией он скользнул к незнакомцу, одной рукой сделал захват шеи, а другой обхватил его корпус, плотно прижимая покалеченные руки к телу. Майкрофт медленно усиливал захват, как удав, сжимающий кольца вокруг обездвиженной жертвы. Через некоторое время человек в стальных объятьях Майкофта перестал биться: его движения сначала стали вялыми и замедленными, а потом затихли совсем.

\-- Всё, что могу сделать сейчас. Он потерял сознание, но как только очнется, боюсь, продолжит свой путь. Если его связать, то он просто покалечит себя, пытаясь высвободиться. Всё, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, Джон - оказать посильную медицинскую помощь, облегчив состояние, но советую поторопиться, он не первый и, думаю, не последний.

Используя подручные средства, Джон зафиксировал ногу в импровизированной шине.

\-- Тогда пошли, у тебя есть идеи, где она может быть?

\-- Я знаю точно. Уже близко.

Словно в подтверждение его слов через пару шагов стали явно различимы звуки, которые раньше были просто раздражающим ощущением на периферии сознания. Впереди был ещё один поворот, именно туда и полз человек. За поворотом оказался длинный, освещенный чуть ярче коридор, в конце которого зияла чернотой шахта.

\-- Лифт, ведущий в камеру Эвр. Должен был быть.

\-- Почему ты уверен, что она еще там? -- Подал голос Шэрлок.

\- Я думаю, если бы ты прошел трансформацию до конца, то сам бы почувствовал.

Шерлок ощутил укол тревоги. Он не был готов к трансформации, не хотел, чтобы в момент опасности на него обрушился хаос новых ощущений, которые он пока что не мог понять и интерпретировать. Однако, как он успел заметить, близкий контакт с Майкрофтом, когда тот терял человеческое обличье, служил катализатором изменений. Что же будет, если он увидит ещё и Эвр?

Пробираться по шахте было не так уж и долго -- всего лишь пару метров вверх, вполне удобная и широкая лестнца на случай поломки лифта очень облегчала задачу. Вот только странные звуки усиливались в ней многократно, создавая дурацкое ощущение, что эта шахта -- ворота в ад.

Майкрофт и Шерлок пошли вперёд.

***

Это с большим трудом можно было назвать камерой. Камера прежде всего ассоциировалась с маленьким замкнутым пространством, а то, что открылось перед Шэрлоком, поражало своими размерами. Очень просторный зал со сложной архитектурой потолка служил одновременно и местом проживания со всеми удобствами, и лабораторией для наблюдений. Только сейчас прозрачные экраны были уничтожены, а содержимое камеры представляло собой беспорядочное нагромождение мебели, панелей, приборов. Стал понятен источник жуткой какафонии: всё пространство было заполнено воющими людьми, и именно к ним хотел примкнуть тот несчастный, которого они встретили по дороге. Множество людей находились в трансе, кто мог стоять -- стояли, кто обессилел -- опустился на колени, лег на пол или пытался опираться на стены, обломки мебели и оборудования и тех, кто находился рядом. Все они тянули тот самый жуткий напев, все покачивались в разные стороны. На первый взгляд будто бы невпопад, но если присмотреться, -- подчиняясь какому-то сложному ритму общего танца и пения. Когла кто-то доходил до высоких нот, закатывая глаза в истерическом припадке, другой хрипло кричал или монотонно бормотал странный речитатив.

Мужчины и женщины окружали центр помещения, где находилась Эвр. Хотя о том, что это она, можно было лишь догадаться, настолько странным оказалось существо, которое практически парило в воздухе. В её фигуре сложно было признать человеческую: все тело было изуродовано растущими из него длинными щупальцами, которые шевелились, перевивались между собой, тянулись во все стороны, достигая потолка и стен. Щупальца выделяли слизь или липкий секрет, стекающий длинными потеками, которые, в свою очередь, начинали ветвиться на всё более мелкие нити, напоминающие мицелий. Когда Шерлок пригляделся внимательнее, то понял, что влажно поблескивающие белесые нити опутывали всё вокруг, цеплялись к потолку и стенам, прочно крепились и разрастались липкой паутиной, опутывая людей, соединив их вместе в подобие чудовищной грибницы. Или, возможно, нервной системы? Зрелище было настолько жутким и далеким от всех ожиданий, что Шерлок, кажется, не смог сдержать крик.

Сотни глаз просмотрели на него.

"Шееерлооок"

Сначала он не мог понять источник нежного тонкого голоса, произносящего его имя. Словно завороженный, он смотрел на сестру, вернее на то существо, что когда то было ею, но её губы были плотно сомкнуты, а глаза, казалось, смотрели куда-то сквозь него в дальнюю точку пространства.

"Шееерлок, Шерлок, Шееееерлоккк, ШЕРЛОК, Шер...локкк"

Только когда голос зазвучал как будто со всех сторон одновременно, меняя тональность, тебр, высоту и громкость, от хриплого шепота до высоких пронзительных нот, Шерлок понял, что голос этот звучит в его голове. Инстинктивно ему захотелось заткнуть уши, хоть он и понимал всю бессмысленность этого жеста.

"Шерлок, я скучала а ты?"

После сводящего с ума многоголосия вопрос прозвучал почти нормально и у Шэрлока вырвалось непроизвольное "да".

В этот момент сотни тел развернулись и протянули к нему руки. Люди двинулись в его сторону, пошатываясь, смотря невидящими глазами сквозь него, словно зомби. Шерлок отпрянул и попытался сдать назад, но прямо за ним был Джон, который злился, что его сейчас не пускают на передовую, и явно не хотел отступать.

Майкрофт просто застыл на месте, как будто тоже был обездвижен.

Драгоценные секунды были потеряны. Неожиданно несколько тел оказалось совсем рядом. До Шерлока дотянулось чьи-то руки, а потом ещё и ещё, его держали крепкой хваткой, не давая вырваться. Он чувствовал кожей что-то склизкое и шершавое, вдыхал запахи больной, грязной, начинающей разлагаться плоти и не мог ничего с этим поделать. Паника пополам с отвращением накатили удушливой волной, заставив дернуться и забиться словно рыба в сети.

Усилием воли Шерлок подавил на мгновение взявшие верх эмоции и начал спокойно анализировать ситуацию, глядя на происходящее со стороны. Понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно, Шерлок решил ждать и надеяться на то, что подвернется возможность освободиться. Его пока что не убили, не превратили в отросток жуткой грибницы, -- значит зачем-то он нужен Эвр живым, не утратившим индивидуальность и волю, пусть даже это игра хищника с добычей.

Его подвели прямо к ногам Эвр. Внезапно три мощных щупальца-отростка, больше похожих на червяков или крысиные хвосты, обвили его, плотно прижав руки к телу, и подняли вверх, на один уровень с Эвр. Теперь он мог рассмотреть её лицо. Глаза сестры были открыты, но в них больше не было зрачка, вместо радужки он видел свое отражение в линзах с частично зеркальной поверхностью, за которой которой угадывалась полупрозрачная голубая опаловая глубина. Эти глаза были пугающи и прекрасны, словно жемчужные окна в неведомые миры, и они были единственным, что можно было бы назвать красивым в её внешности. Бледная синюшная кожа, местами с сиреневым оттенком, местами словно изъязвленная синей сеткой пульсирующих сосудов, собиралась складками в тех местах, откуда росли длинные отростки, которые поначалу Шэрлок принял за щупальца. Ее тело сохранило симметрию. Пока Шэрлок завороженно смотрел в глаза сестры, четырнадцать тонких щупалец, обрамляющих глазницы по линии скул и надбровных дуг, взметнулись вверх хищной волной и обрушились на него. Тонкие чувствительные кончики скользили по голове, шее, лицу, пока не зафиксировались в определенном положении. Шерлок ощутил, что они выделили тот самый секрет, который опутал всю лабораторию подобно липкой и прочной грибнице. И заметался в отчаянной и бесполезной попытке высвободиться -- вот теперь его по-настоящему накрыла паника. Ему показалось, что щупальца ненасытно присосались к коже как пиявки-электроды, спинным мозгом он ощутил исходящий от них голод, вот только не понимал, что станет для них пищей.

Видимо, щупальца отчасти действительно были электродами. Если раньше он просто слышал голос Эвр в своей голове, то теперь оказался подключен к её сознанию напрямую, и ему осталось только внутренне сжаться под напором лавины чужих и чуждых чувств, мыслей, ощущений. Все психологические границы были сметены этой волной и полностью разрушены. Прятаться было негде, бежать было некуда.

Эвр не просто по-хозяйски вошла в сознание, даже не заметив унизительно-жалких попыток к сопротивлению, она впустила в собственное его самого, и это -- Шерлок ощутил очень отчетливо -- было актом... Симпатии? Уважения? Интереса? Сочувствия? Азарта хищника по отношению к жертве? Холодного отстраненного любопытства? В языке не было точного слова чтобы охарактеризовать отношение Эвр, оно было смесью всех этих чувств, но в то же время не походило ни на что человеческое, потому что человек не может чувствовать все это одномоментно. Понять, что движет Эвр и что она сделает в следующий момент, было невозможно, её больше не было как цельной личности, и Шерлоку показалось, что вместо двух зеркальных линз в его душу всматриваются сотни глаз чудовища.

Сознание Шерлока взорвала красная пульсирующая вспышка. Хохот. Затем он увидел плачущую испуганную незнакомую девочку в терпящем крушение самолете, которая звала на помощь. Девочка начала меняться, пока не приобрела знакомые черты его сестры. Одна картинка наслаивалась на другую. Маленькая Эвр стояла на песчаной отмели, морские волны играли мелкой галькой и ласкали носки ее туфелек.

"Поиграй со мной!"

Шерлок ощутил бездну пустоты, разверзшуюся в ее детской душе. Осознание чуждости, невозможности найти никого, кто мог бы разделить её чувства, которые ещё тогда были предельно далеки от того, что считается нормой у людей. Осознание себя уродливым никому не нужным бракованным скоплением клеток, принявших форму ребенка. Откуда-то Эвр ещё в детстве знала, что не является человеком, может поэтому она и пыталась вскрыть свою плоть: чтобы убедиться, найти ответы на мучившие ее вопросы, ведь самая страшная пытка -- это пытка неведением и одиночеством.

Самолет стремительно терял высоту и падал прямо в темные бескрайние воды, на поверхности которых маслянисто, издевательки-спокойно, поблескивали световые блики. Уши взрывало от боли, внутренности сжимало и выворачивало наизнанку, и когда Шерлок ощутил что теряет сознание, самолет наконец-то достиг водной поверхности.

Это было освобождением. Девочки больше было. Вместо неё появилась белокожая женщина, из тела которой стремительно росли щупальца-отростки. Она улыбалась, она парила в глубине как птица в небе, наслаждаясь каждым движением гибкого тела со всеми его новыми конечностями, наслаждаясь свободой. Хохот снова затопил сознание Шерлока, только на этот раз в виде синих волн и флуктуаций.

"Шэееэрлок!"

Тонкий, нежный голос струился подобно щупальцам Эвр.

"Здравствуй, брат".

Эвр наконец-то повзрослела, Шэрлок понял это так же отчетливо, как сознавал свою полную беспомощность будучи игрушкой в щупальцах сестры, вскрытый как ракушка и выпотрошенный ее волей.

От чувств Шерлока настроение Эвр тоже изменилось.

"Игры кончились".

Шэрлок успел приготовиться к самому худшему, и это явно не физические мучения или смерть. Как ни странно, отношение Эвр к нему осталось прежним, она жадно, с наслаждением пила страх и отвращение, но в то же время с не меньшим интересом вглядывалась в его нутро, чтобы... Найти сочувствие? Или нечто полностью отличное от собственных чувств? Шерлок по-прежнему не понимал, что хочет Эвр и зачем держит его в своих жутких объятьях вместо того, чтобы уничтожить или поработить, подарив забытье.

"Я покажу тебе кое-что".

Видение парящего в водовороте волн женского тела, подсвеченного проникающими сквозь поверхность солнечными бликами, сменила постепенно сгустившаяся чернильная тьма, на фоне которой пронзительно вспыхнула белая плоть, испуская свой собственный свет. Эвр проникала разумом в самые темные глубины океана, до сих пор хранящие свои секреты. Ее гнало нечто большее, чем просто любопытство, и чем глубже, тем отчетливее было слышно биение океанического сердца в ответ на ее призыв. Это откликалась сама память Земли, память вод, растворившаяся и распыленная миллиардами генетических фрагментов по всему мировому океану, но сильнее всего ощутимая именно здесь, в Марианском желобе, на родине ее далекого предка, узнать и увидеть которого жаждала она всеми своими тремя сердцами.

И ей ответили. Мириады паззлов непостижимой мозаики, миллиарды фрагментов спиральных молекул, хаотично затерявшиеся в биомассе "поломки" и "ненужные" последовательности, упорно воспроизводимые природой сквозь миллионы поколений, тайные шифры и коды, о которых позабыла сама пыль Вселенной, вся информация, сложностью и объемом способная сжечь мощнейший существующий суперкомпьютер, стала открытой книгой лишь для одной Эвр. Теперь она знала, кто она, зачем она здесь и что ей нужно сделать.

В её организме есть железы: одни выделяют секрет, содержащий мутагены, другие - клетки, нечто среднее между рибосомами и вирусами, способные встраиваться в клетки чужого организма, выделять необходимые фрагменты ДНК, перестраивать их в нужной последовательности и воспроизводить с огромной скоростью. Используя их она должна возродить своих Отца-Мать и слиться с Ними душой и телом, раствориться в Них как в водах первобытного океана, обрести наконец дом и покой. Она услышала Их зов и, словно антенна-передатчик, перенаправила его вокруг себя на максимальное расстояние, на которое хватало её сил. Когда первые потерявшие волю люди пришли к ней, её сила возросла. И стала увеличиваться с каждой новой жертвой.

"Вы все -- мелкие ......." Непроизносимое звуками человеческого языка слово очень приближенно могло значить насекомых, паразитов или даже бактерии.

"Возомнившие себя кем-то большим. Вы -- генетическая отрыжка вселенной, самозванцы, присвоившие чужое, расплодившаяся на костях плесень, и ваше поедназначение в том, чтобы сохранить в себе Их гены и стать питательным субстратом для Них".

Лишь теперь Шерлок оценил по достоинству паранояльное недоверие Джона к проводимым генетическим экспериментам. Своими собственными руками ученые открыли Ящик Пандоры и выпустили на свет божий погибель человечества.

С ужасом Шерлок наблюдал за видениями того, что последует дальше, если Эвр никто не остановит. Видения Апокалипсиса наслаивались, сменяли друг друга с огромной скоростью, причиняя почти физические мучения. Шэрлок отстраненно заметил, что теперь знает, что мог бы чувствовать компьютер с нехваткой оперативной памяти и маленькой мощностью, пытаясь справиться со слишком сложной программой. Иногда ему казалось, что мозг сейчас взорвется, а глаза вылезут из орбит, и Эвр впитывала его страдания как губка, испуская волны удовольствия.

Всё новые люди слышали зов и шли, будучи не в силах сопротивляться. Голодные отростки опутывали их, превращая одновременно в основу для наращивания измененной плоти и в источник энергии для изменений. Сила призыва увеличивалась с каждой новой жертвой. Через день "грибница" разрослась до тысячи, через неделю -- охватила все население Великобритании, через две -- большую часть Евразии и Северную Америку. Сначала Британское правительство пыталось справиться своими силами и сохранить информацию в тайне от мирового сообщества, а потом уже некому было просить о помощи. Когда положение дел стало ясным для тех стран, которые имели военную мощь для борьбы с Эвр, было слишком поздно, и массированные атаки, даже ядерные, не смогли помешать её росту. Разросшиеся щупальца, диаметром с сопло космического корабля каждое, пересекали океаны, распространяясь на все континенты.

Пока по периметру к ней присоединялись новые жертвы, в центре уже не было плоти, которую можно назвать отдельным телом: вывернутые конечности погружались в животы, бились обнаженные сердца, кишечник разрастался, опутав сразу несколько изуродованных тел, позвонки прорастали сквозь кожу длинными отростками, деформированные лица врастали в спины. Чудовищный калейдоскоп из человеческих тел.

Тошнота подступила к горлу. Чем ближе к центру, тем меньше различимы были отдельные органы, кроваво-кожно-костяное месиво, из которого местами как бородавки торчали слепые глаза или щели растянутых ртов с вывернутыми зубами, становилось плотнее и однороднее, образовав в самом сердце мешок из плоти, в котором всё еще была Эвр, хотя тело её давно стало неотъемлемой частью чего-то, имеющего симметрию и более четкую форму, в отличие от хаоса окружающей плоти. Лицо Эвр выступало из замысловатого переплетения тяжей и блестящего эпителия, и прямо напротив, спеленутый щупальцами, образовавшими нечто похожее на кокон бабочки, был он сам.

Эвр хотела, чтобы он увидел, чтобы он был с ней, когда она до конца растворится в своем Прародителе, морально и физически? Она боялась быть одна, как та маленькая девочка в самолете, или это была месть за все её одиночество? Что будет потом с самим Шерлоком, понятно: когда воля и личность Эвр сольются с этим существом, он станет инородным телом, от которого организм должен будет избавиться.

Дальше картины были совсем размытые. Когда гигантская уродливая клякса на поверхности Земли уничтожила всё живое, она принялась за создание комфортной для себя среды. В её недрах проходило множество химических процессов, вплоть до ядерного распада и синтеза, способных полностью изменить то, что её окружает. Мутные воды вздымались стенами и обрушивались на раскаленные потоки магмы, горные массивы крошились как черепица, черные вихри с неимоверной скоростью кружили по планете, гонимые перепадами температур, пока не исчезла атмосфера. И когда последние покровы были содраны с матушки-Земли, когда поверхность затопили океаны кипящей магмы, клякса, обросшая броней, собралась в каплю, отбросила ненужные ложноножки и, прорвав гигантский плацентарный пузырь, в огненные бурлящие глубины погрузились Они.

Внезапно Шерлок ощутил боль, она казалась инородной и блекла на фоне его мучений, но реакция Эвр, которая передавалась и ему, была подобна волне цунами и почти перегрузила нервную систему. Черно-алый взрыв ярости заполнил все его существо, не оставив места, чтобы укрыть жалкое "я". Шерлок почувствовал, что если сейчас не потеряет сознание (а ему не дадут это сделать), то разрушится, будет сметен и исчезнет как личность. Где-то на периферии, сквозь красное марево и черную копоть, он едва различал, как Джон подобрался к самой Эвр. Не порабощенный её зовом, не видимый ни ею, ни грибницей, и разрядил почти всю обойму в сердце.

"Три, Джон. Три сердца. Спасибо, ты все сделал правильно. И ты настоящий друг."

Не важно сколько сердец. Две последние пули Джон послал прямо в мозг Эвр, но это уже не могло ей помешать, и чудовищная ярость была связана не с болью, а с осознанием, что в её-Их план вмешалась неучтенная деталь -- новые мутации человечества, делающие некоторых невосприимчивыми к зову.

Бушующая ярость наконец-то выплеснулась наружу, дав Шерлоку глоток воздуха. Эвр сосредоточилась на том, чтобы уничтожить Джона руками своих зомби.

Где-то в глубине тела, в солнечном сплетении, начала зарождаться пульсирующая боль. Ощущения были подобны взрыву сверхновой, мгновенной волной пронзили всё тело, продолжая вибрировать в натянутой струне каждого нерва, вспыхивая в местах скоплений нервных окончаний, и только уже знакомое чувство в глазах дало понять -- начался новый этап трансформации. Всё тело будто облили кипятком, невыносимый зуд сменило ощущение изменяющейся кожи, которая становится более грубой и фактурной. Спина и голова просто разрывались от чудовищной боли. Когда боль и зуд успокоились, Шерлок поймал себя на ощущении давно позабытой удивительной целостности и легкости, как если бы после пары месяцев упорных тренировок он отлично отдохнул и выспался. Тело было прочти наэлектризовано, мышцы ныли от желания размяться. Возможно, сейчас бы он с легкостью освободился из объятий сестры, но Шерлок знал, что нужно другое. Сначала прояснилось сознание, потом настигло ощущение, что все умственные силы, внимание и скорость реакции увеличились десятикратно. Раньше он думал, что находится в прекрасной интеллектуальной форме, но он понятия не имел тогда, что это такое. Больше не было никаких проблем с мышлением и чувствами Эвр, которые взрывали его мозг еще пару минут назад.

За эту пару минут Шерлок вспомнил, кто он и кто были его предки, ощутил за прекрасными перепончатыми крыльями на спине историю своего рода: вереница старейшин и старейшиниц смотрели на него глазами всех оттенков янтаря и яшмы и жаждали поведать ему истину о себе после десятков тысяч лет тьмы и безмолвия. Но это позже. Самое главное они сказали, вернее передали образами, цветами, звуками. Его предки погибли в войне, но не друг с другом, а с Ними, попытавшимися прорваться в этот мир и возродиться во плоти, и Шерлок знал, что путь насилия приведет либо к поражению, либо к самоуничтожению. Мощь Эвр и ее Прародителя такова, что может обратить на противника любую атаку. Но у Шэрлока есть ещё один путь, которого не было у его предков, принесших себя в жертву ради спасения планеты. Он точно не знал, что нужно делать, не представлял, получится ли, но попытаться стоило.

Почему-то изначально он не придал особого значения странному поведению людей, попавших под гипноз Эвр, их танцу и голосам, исполнявшим какофонию их бессвязных воплей и песнопений, да и после воспринимал потоки мыслеформ сестры в более привычном для себя диапазоне визуальных образов. Когда Шэрлок смотрел -- он думал, а когда музицировал -- на время отключал мышление для перезагрузки. Мышление Эвр же устроено наоборот, и даже когда она ещё не прошла трансформацию, она думала при помощи звуков, гармоний, аккордов. Она слышала мир, и, переведя это знание в слова, смогла управлять волей и разумом людей, настраивая, задавая нужные темы, буквально заставляя плясать под свою дудку. Пока Эвр искала своих Предков в глубинах мирового океана, она воспринимала ответ через звуки: как биение сердца, как импульсы и ноты. И только совместив ритм и миллионы разрозненных созвучий в симфонию, услышала и поняла Их замысел.

Шерлок попытался услышать также, как слышала Эвр, но тут же пожалел об этом, настолько ужасна, чужда и даже отвратительна была эта музыка, прорывавшаяся через рты порабощенных людей, хотя и в измененном виде, как звук музыкального инструмента, который настраивали и достраивали до нужного звучания.

Шерлок понял, что раньше, даже не задумываясь об этом, слышал и играл мелодию Эвр в детстве, когда она была ещё рядом, как и Эвр слышала и играла его, только она подбирала мелодию осознанно, а он -- интуитивно. Он вспомнил, как они музицировали вместе, и как в этой музыке рождался их общий опыт, запечатлевшийся прямо в сердце, связывающий крепче, чем память.

На самом деле не совсем в сердце, просто ритмы и мелодии, будучи переписанными в нервные импульсы, создавали устойчивые синаптические соединения, как та мелодия из навязчивой рекламы, что однажды будучи услышанной запечатлевается на подкорке навечно, но это уже частности.

И также отчетливо Шерлок слышал, как в симфонии Хаоса все тише и тише звучит её собственная мелодия, ведь её мелодия лишь отчасти была задана генами, но также её опытом, чувствами, общением с людьми, совместным с ним музицированием. И возможно именно поэтому Эвр пощадила Шерлока, не лишив его воли и самосознания до поры до времени. Когда осколки души Эвр вглядывались в его душу сотнями глаз, не хотела ли она, чтобы он собрал их и сыграл, выразил их единой мелодией, также, как она возродила своих Прародителей?

Теперь Шерлок знал, что стоит попытаться сделать. Также как раньше он представил в своих руках череп, он создал перед собой свою скрипку. Думать музыкой сложно, нужно хотя бы ее сыграть. И он заиграл. Его мелодия началась с собственной любимой темы, как приветствие, и лишь потом он, стараясь игнорировать Их симфонию, стал вслушиваться и искать обрывки мелодии Эвр, стараясь повторять их громко и уверенно, увязывая в одну грустную, красивую, постоянно меняющую ритм и темп мелодию, чтобы Эвр услышала себя сама. За годы, что они были в разлуке, добавилось много нового, но все равно он безошибочно определял ее звучание, объединенное одной темой. Шерлок играл громче и громче, вкладывая всю свою душу.

И наконец Эвр услышала. Ее лицо было расколото на множество лиц как зеркало на осколки, и каждое выражало свою эмоцию, но все они слышали Шэрлока, и спустя некоторое время калейдоскоп гримас, улыбок, глаз, полных узнавания и печали, ртов, издававших гневные крики или вздохи облегчения, соединились в один объемный многомерный образ Эвр. Она улыбнулась ему одними глазами, и Шерлок понял, что именно этого она и ждала. Ее маленькое "я", еле слышимое в одиночестве заключения, забитое чужими голосами, не хотело исчезать насовсем, и она знала, что тот, кто слышал её, тот, кто знает её, только тот и может помочь ей вернуться.

***  
Когда Шерлок пришел в себя, он не сразу понял, где он, но довольно быстро привычное восприятие реальности восстановилось. Каким-то образом он, Майкрофт и Эвр оказались на одном из мысов, возвышающихся скальным массивом над бушующими волнами. Буря все ещё не улеглась, ветер хлестал по лицу, сбивал с ног, толкал в грудь холодными ладонями. Эвр стояла на самом краю, обнаженая, ее волосы трепетали в порывах ненастья словно факел с пепельно-серым пламенем, а там, где раньше из тела произрастали многочисленные щупальца, светилась синюшной белизной гладкая кожа, блестящая от воды, которую небо щедро лило на землю ведрами. Какое-то время она смотрела перед собой пустыми глазами, хотя кто знает, где сейчас было ее сознание и что она видела там. Потом взгляд сфокусировался сначала на скалах в отдалении, затем на братьях, и в нем промелькнла тень узнавания. Несколько секунд она пристально всматривалась в глаза Шэрлока, как будто хотела запечатлеть в памяти, а потом молниеносно развернулась и бросилась вниз, в море, играющее невесомой пеной и обломками судов. Шэрлок и Майкрофт побежали к обрыву, но увидели только тонкую белую фигурку, скрывшуюся в волнах без единого всплеска. Спустя мгновегие взгляд уловил кое-что еще: то, что раньше показалось лоснящимися мокрыми боками камней, причудливым переплетением водорослей и плавунов, пришло в движение. Склизкие, черные и темно-серые, гладкие и покрытые чешуей или наростами, тела покидали остров, следуя за чем-то, что звало их в глубины.

Где-то на периферии сознания Шэрлок уловил шлейф минормной мелодии, исплолненной странными, ни на что не похожими, неземными звуками, которая пульсировала, отдаляясь, пока не затихла совсем.

***

Из-за каменной кромки, скрывающей скалистые склоны возвышающегося над остальным островом мыса, появился Джон. Его бровь была рассечена, из-под волос на лоб стекала струйка крови, но в остальном он держался на ногах довольно бодро, только слегка запыхался, взбираясь по насыпи. Окинув открывшуюся картину обним взглядом, он, кажется, сразу понял, что произошло, а затем подошел к Майкофту и Шерлоку. Проследив направление их взгляда, какое-то время Джон так же молча всматривался в темные беспокойные воды, а затем скрывавшуюся в водянистой дымке линию горизонта, которая постепенно становилась все более различима: кажется, небо начало проясняться.

\- И что теперь? - Спросил Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, просто подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо, то ли в знак поддержки, то ли чтобы окончательно увериться в том, что все, что его окружает, реально и осязаемо. Майкрофт стоял чуть поодаль и тоже не проронил ни слова. Затем он достал свой любимый смартфон, и через плечо было видно, как бледные пальцы, покрытые узором перламутровых чешуек, открыли контакт Лестрейда.

Подгоняемые еще не утихшим ветром кучевые облака нехотя расступились и первый солнечный луч коснулся скалистых берегов.


End file.
